<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Maiden's Mantle by SAWF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826337">The Maiden's Mantle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF'>SAWF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Chastity, Fellatio, Femdom, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Multi, Orgasm Denial, shortstack, yordle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of Yordles find themselves marooned in the salty recesses of Bilgewater, working oddjobs in order to get themselves back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Maiden's Mantle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off the coast of Valoran, in the southern half of the Guardian's Sea, sits the dubious city of Bilgewater; a smoking wreckage moored at the depths of one's misfortunes. It calls out for those seeking wealth and prosperity, for who lack the usual inhibitors of a moral compass. The two were usually one and the same. One could find the threads of new beginnings tangled through the toothed hooks and fettered waters surrounding the island as easily as they could find their doom.</p><p>	Sitting at the foot of her bed, a steady rainfall wrattling at the murky windows let in only shadows and the vague specters of foglights, Poppy drooped her head, gracing the wooden floor with the tips of her golden pigtails.</p><p>	“I don't know how much more of this I can take.” She groaned aloud. Her feet were wedged into heels almost meant for a human child, a worrying sign for those unaccustomed to the backstreets of Bilgewater's service industry. “Almost a month of this crap and we're not even a third of the way saved up!” She balled her fists and slammed them into her mattress that creaked under the effort, not wanting to look at the meager bag of coins next to her. The Yordle threw a sharp glare towards one of her friends who had accompanying her, and whom she blamed as the source of their troubles. “Dammit Lulu, you couldn't just bring our bag with you?!”</p><p>	“I've said so many times that I'm sorry!” The Fae sorceress said, kicking her feet off the edge of her mattress, her tone indicating how often they've had this conversation. “There was a dog or a rat or something that came after me and I got scared! You guys were nowhere to be seen!”</p><p>	Poppy was about to retort when a shadow falling over her face cut her short. In the faint light in their room, Tristana stood overhead, bearing down with her hands resting on her hips. She had on a number of bracelets and bejeweled accessories that flickered illustriously even under the taciturn lanterns.</p><p>	“Hey come on now guys, we're making it through this alright so far! We've faced way bigger challenges than this!” She smiled warmly as the glammer running down her appendages jingled and clacked against themselves. “It's a little bleak, but when doesn't life get a little hairy every now and then?”</p><p>	Poppy groaned in response and laid her head back, squinting her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the nausea in the back of her throat.</p><p>	“Don't...mention hair.” The warden was in a much worse state compared to the other two. “I swear if I get another guy's unshaven sack slapped against my nose I'm going to hurl...”</p><p>	As luck would have it, upon landing at the murky docks of Bilgewater, the Yordles found the city to be less than accommodating. Employed by Teemo to find a special kind of mushroom growing only near the shores where the ships were berthed, Poppy and Tristana left Lulu to look over their belongings as they went to gather the reagent. However, the denizens of Bilgewater took many forms, all menacing and hardy from their marauding environment. What Lulu could recall in the following moments of panic was a large wolf-like creature prowling towards her, snarling as the red sheen in its eyes highlighted its thirst for blood. Fleeing to her friends, they returned to find their belongings ransacked, leaving them with nothing but the clothes on their backs and a few bags of mushrooms to get them by.</p><p>	No merchant ships would dare risk smuggling three Yordles aboard their cargo. Old tales and warnings passed on by the sailors portrayed them as imps who brought misfortune to any vessel that had them. Their attempts to find work in order to purchase ship tokens were halted as there were few ways to earn an honest income in the morally decrepit streets.</p><p>	As a harsh rain began to fall, the three huddled themselves into a random tavern, The Maiden's Mantle, and asked for shelter until they could get back on their feet. Instructed to speak to the matron of the establishment, Tristana promised they could work harder than any other human or creature that walked through those doors, and that they'd work only for enough to purchase a way off the island.</p><p>	The matron was a haggard looking, middle-aged, red-headed woman who looked down at them over a handsome nose, most likely the last remaining hint of any sort of beauty that had been abused during her youth. She showed no signs of pity for their plight, until her eyes fell onto Lulu, who was trying to wring her hat dry in the corner.</p><p>	“How old's the youngin'?” She asked, thumbing to the mage in the corner. “She legal?” The two other Yordles shared a concerned glance before Tristana spoke up.</p><p>	“Uhh...yes?” It was hard to get any personal information out of the girl lost to the fae for centuries, but she had a smile that could disarm any suspicion.</p><p>	“And y'all promise to work hard?” She folded her arms across her chest. The features of her face were darkened by the overhang lights.</p><p>	“Yes!” Poppy chimed in abruptly. The woman seemed to mull over her thoughts for a brief period before coming to terms with her own reasoning.</p><p>	“Alright then, y'all can stay. I got a spare room upstairs for the three of ya.” She pointed a finger at the trio before they could celebrate prematurely. “But it ain't gonna be for free.”</p><p>	The next night they learned exactly what they had agreed to do. What they thought was an older tavern tucked into the interlocking mazes of Bilgewater's alleyways was in fact a house of iniquity.</p><p>	A whorehouse, in layman's terms.</p><p>	The matron had some become the Yordle's madam, and through accepting her offer of room and board, they became even further in debt than before. Sizing up their attire, the red-headed woman scolded them for wearing such flashy garbs, saying they would make finer circus attractions than entertainers. She supplied them with more suitable garments for the time they would be in service to her.</p><p>	The first few nights were meant for them to learn the ropes of their new roles, eliciting money from patrons through seduction and charm. The three didn't take kindly to the bewildered looks and sharp whistles, as they were usually accompanied with a hand idly reaching out to grope them. Upon resistance, their matron added onto their accrued debt. Immediately the trio decided to cut their losses, opting to toss aside their dignity for the present moment until they got home – where they would never speak of this again.</p><p>	Before long, the weary eyes of those blown in from the western winds grew used to seeing the diminutive girls running past their chairs with platters and trays of food and grog. Their presence eventually became an attraction as those curious to see the Mantle's newest hostesses flocked to the location, bringing with them bags full of coin and perversions yet satiated. With the attention of the general public stirred, the matron offered the girls a faster way to pay off their debt, one they had little room to refuse.</p><p>	Their room was reserved for an esteemed clientele consisting primarily of those who had too much coin in their pockets or who'd spent enough time out at sea to grow desperate enough to desire what they offered. The walls were a cheap, moisture resistant paper that already began to peel and break in certain spots. Stretched out across the four corners were three beds, each to accommodate the girls and their suitors, with an armoire between two of them that allowed them one last chance to look at themselves before their pristine appearances would be ultimately sullied.</p><p>	“Ow, Trist! Aren't you done yet?” Lulu moaned to the girl combing her hair. The fae sorceress's eyelashes were long and her lips resembled the color of a tart plum. She sat on a stool looking at herself in the mirror, applying the last finishing touches of her makeup. Tristana meanwhile was swiftly running a comb through her indigo locks, paying little attention to her cries of pain.</p><p>	“Your hair is fine Lulu,” Tristana replied, her nimble fingers slipping back and forth until she was satisfied with her handiwork. The corset she had on fit snugly on her torso, resting on top of her hips, while leaving her groin exposed, but the lack of cover didn't seem to bother her. Her attention was immediately drawn to the brawnier of the three who seemed to be slipping on an iron belt off in the corner. “Yo Poppy! You sure you wanna wear that thing again?” The pig-tailed Yordle looked at her incredulously before adjusting the strange garment.</p><p>	“Like hell I'm letting these disgusting pigs violate something I've yet to give to the man I love!” She blushed slightly as she shuffled about until the contraption was comfortably in place. The metal appeared to be a piece of armor, wrapping around her waist like a belt yet only covering the front of her crotch. Small holes in the armor allowed her womanhood to breath, but the most peculiar part was that it still exposed her well-toned backside, squeezing into the ample flesh like twine around bread. “They're lucky enough to get my ass. I won't let them get anything else.” Adjusting the lock to her cover, she acquiescently began to slip on the pair of clogs she was given for this evening.</p><p>	“No one's gonna judge ya for trying to enjoy yourself! Sometimes we get some people who come just to have us feel good!” Tristana rested her hands on her hips and walked over to her friend. Her shadow stretched over the fighter as she came within a few feet of her, rhythmically clicking her heels against the wooden floor with each strut. “You've been wearing that darn thing ever since we got here; it's not healthy to prevent yourself-”</p><p>	“Will you drop it?!” Poppy's cheeks blazed a scarlet red after lowering her dress in frustration. “What's it matter if I enjoy it or not? As long as we get paid that's all that should matter!” She noticed her outburst caught her two companions off guard, and she immediately stopped  herself from escalating the scene any further. “I mean - it's fine for you guys to enjoy yourselves. I don't mind it, really.” She slumped back onto the bed and began slipping on her footwear, reluctant to put on her dress anytime soon. Hoping to break the tension, Lulu offered a quip.</p><p>	“Well, I find it admirable you're able to last so long back there! I can hardly sit the morning after if someone does to me what I’ve seen them do to you!” She cackled amusingly, but she was the only one to find humor in her sordid remark. “All that running must be doing the trick!” Poppy's blush turned even deeper as she rubbed her arm bashfully.</p><p>	“It's...not that admirable...”</p><p>	“Not that-?! I've seen you handle trains better than some Piltover stations! You’re incredible!” The sorceress's enthusiasm made Poppy even more embarrassed. Her uneasiness was quickly picked up by Tristana, who stood in between the two.</p><p>	“Hey hey now...lemme uh, help you with that dress, Poppy!” Kneeling at her friend's legs, she clutched the barmaid's outfit the matron assigned for her. “You're gonna look great in this, I'm sure!” With Poppy stepping her legs through the collar, Tristana slipped the garment over her thighs and hips before surpassing her arms until she stopped at her neck. “There we go, like a glove!” The green and white matched with the hammer-wielder's platinum locks - pulled neatly into twin pigtails that bounced delicately each time her head turned. “Do you need help with the zipper?”</p><p>	“No no, I've got it...” She replied, reaching at her back and pulling the teeth closed.  Pulling on a pair of stark white gloves, the ensemble was finally complete.  Dipping her head low, she drew the gunner's attention towards her, keeping her volume to barely a mutter. “Thanks for changing the subject, by the way. I think Lulu's getting a bit too...into this.”</p><p>	Tristana's eyes widened in surprise at her friend's claim.</p><p>	“Aw, she's enjoying herself for sure, but I wouldn't worry too much, Poppy. Sure this job's a little...unorthodox, but she's always able to see the bright side of things, or at least the fun side of things. Kind of a toss up on that one.”</p><p>	“No no, I mean...” Poppy drew her friend in close. “She might be getting...hooked on this...”</p><p>	“You think?” Tristana showed signs of disbelief as she looked back to the sorceress fussing with her outfit. She pulled the collar of her dress down past her collarbone and traced a line with her finger down her cleavage. “She's generally enthusiastic about a lot of stuff. You remember that time we got her that giant, stuffed crocodile?”</p><p>	“I don't mean like that, it's different this time! And it was an alligator, not a crocodile!” Scratching the back of her scalp, Poppy looked uneasily as she fidgeted in her clothes. “The look in her eyes has changed; the faster we get out of this joint, the better. I'll even go without food if it means we can save a bit more coin. I swear that red-headed clown is cheating us out of what we should be making. She treats us like her property!” </p><p>	“Hrmm, I see what you mean about the missus...” Tristana rubbed her chin in thought for a moment before her signature smirk reappeared. “Since we're being paid under the table, we just have to work harder and pocket whatever we get from the customers!” She threw an elbow into Poppy's ribs and chuckled lightly. “Don't you worry, if anything we're resilient!”</p><p>	“Ugh, I'm worried those 'customers' might be liking that part about us.” Her pigtails dangled sourly as she hunched over herself, looking to see if she was missing anything else. “It's bad enough she gave us these ridiculous clothes to wear! Why the hell am I a barmaid while you guys get the cool stuff?!” She pointed to Tristana's coat that was two sizes too large for her and Lulu's maid outfit inspired by Gothic Ionian fashion, which fit her perfectly.</p><p>	“It's because Miss Matron knows who she's advertising for!” Lulu chimed in, running her gloved hands along a length of hair draped down her torso like a serpent. “It doesn't hurt to throw in a little personal charm too!” Batting her eyelashes, she puckered her lips and blew the duo a kiss before returning to straightening out her uniform. “I wonder if that older gentleman will be here tonight, he gets so grabby when he hasn't seen me in a while!”</p><p>	“Old pervs are the worst, they've forgotten how to be subtle.” Poppy stated flatly. “Just because they got a lot of gold doesn't mean they can just put their hands and fingers wherever.”</p><p>	“Oh, I disagree!” Lulu's mouth spread into a wide grin. She ground her thighs together as she let her thoughts reminisce to more depraved matters. “You can just feel how pent up they are once you're in their lap! And their hands are still thick and strong enough to hold you in place while you rock back and f-!”</p><p>	“Alright alright, Lulu, we get it.” Tristana cut her off before she could continue further. She was beginning to consider Poppy was right in her concern. However, before the three could carry on, a knock at their door drew their attention away from the conversation. The wooden slab cracked open and the familiar red hair of their matron popped in with a crude indifference to their personal space.</p><p>	“Show's about to start, girls. We've got a crowd lined up downstairs ready to come up in a minute.” Her gaze fell onto Tristana's lack of trousers and she turned her nose up in response. “Finish getting dressed quickly, I don't want them expecting to get everything up front from you lasses.” Abruptly, she slammed the door shut and left the three Yordles to themselves once more, casting a mist of dread that lingered miserably amongst them.</p><p>	“Where the heck does she get off calling us 'lasses?'” Tristana chuckled. “We're ladies!”</p><p>	“What...what did she mean by a crowd?” Poppy's voice shook as she approached the door. Pressing an ear to the stained wood, she tried to hear the phantom noises outside. “How many are coming tonight?!” Her eyes reflected the annoyance and fear that struck her soul. “Oh Gods there must be over a dozen out there...”</p><p>	“Over a dozen?!” Tristana piped up. “Holy cow, that's the best we've done so far!” She bolted over to her things and began to put together the rest of her attire. “Oh man, we're going to be scoring big tonight, girls!” Her enthusiasm was only shared with Lulu, who grinned excitedly at her reflection.<br/>“Lulu, finish up your makeup! Poppy, pull out that little friend of yours, we've got guests to attend to!” Lulu's eyes beamed in excitement as she grinned at the hammer-wielder's reflection.</p><p>	“It's been four hours by now, give that guy some air!” Her emerald eyes shimmered wickedly before she spun around in her seat. “The little guy must be so cramped in there!”</p><p>	“It's-! It's not my 'friend,' or my 'little guy,' dammit!” Poppy snarled, her glutes tightening as she turned her butt away from the other two. Wedged between her cheeks was a sizable plug that held firm under the seal of her muscles keeping it in place. Regardless of her embarrassment, she still heeded her friends' comment and squatted in the corner, gripping the base with her fingers and wincing as she pulled it free with an easy tug. “Guhhh...” Strands of lubricant connected the massive rubber toy and her worn hole before she set it down into a nearby bucket.</p><p>	“A part of me thinks you actually enjoy that thing shoved up there!” Lulu murmured, squeezing her thighs together before breaking out into a fit of giggles. “Feeling all those eyes on your butt; do you think they see the imprint of that thing!? It's massive!!” Still reeling from the exertion of removing the toy, Poppy supported herself on her knees, glaring under heavy eyelids towards the sorceress.</p><p>	“How about I give you something to sit on...” Poppy retorted, getting up, and stamping her foot onto the hardwood. Wiping traces of spit off the side of her mouth on her wrist, she clenched her gloved hand. “Or better yet, let's try my fist!”</p><p>	The situation was immediately diffused as the steady boom of heavy footsteps outside caught their attention. In a moment, they had themselves lined up and facing the doorway. The number of huddled murmurs in the hallway sent goosebumps along Poppy's arms and neck, while Lulu giddily rocked along the balls of her feet. On the end, Tristana moved one last silver bang into place, confident in her looks and ability to endure what was yet to come. A final breathe of time passed where even a strand of hair could be heard falling daintily on the floor. At last, the doorknob shattered the tension, and through the doorway entered a myriad of haggard, jaunty, and sleezy figures, both familiar and foreign to the three Yordles.</p><p>	At once the crowd swarmed the trio, fawning over how alluring each girl looked with their large, starving eyes. The fragile lights dangling from the ceiling beams were soon eclipsed by the leering figures; each one with excited hands waiting to grab hold of something supple and tender.</p><p>	“Hoh-okay guys, let's...form a line!” Tristana quipped. Her eyes shifted suddenly as a pair of legs the width of stumps approached her. Her brow slanted in concern as her vision followed the lines his muscles traced through his trousers before a protruding bulge midway down his thigh caught her attention. Immediately registering what it was, she swallowed a lump of dread in her throat as she could barely choke out a response. “Oh wow...” Before she could have a chance to react, she was picked up underneath her arms and hoisted in the air. Without warning the swarm collapsed, and clothes were tossed to the wind in a perverted frenzy.</p><p>	“H-Hey! Hey!!” Poppy lurched around, glaring scornfully at the burly sailor who had just untied the knots keeping her pigtails in place. Cutting her off, another hand shot forward and slid up her corset, cupping her breast as her face went red. “You-! You cheeky bastards!” Gripping his wrist, a slight jerk made him immediately retract. but not before another foreign figure flipped up her skirt. Poppy's eyes went wide as her naked butt was revealed</p><p>	“Oh ho! She's lively this evening, gents!” One of them called out, amused with her reactions. The crowd became too much for the Yordle to bear by herself and she soon found herself overwhelmed by the sheer number of interested suitors.</p><p>	Bizarrely enough, Lulu was able to break through the mad throng, leading a line of followers with her fingers as she made her way towards one of the spare beds. Her long eyelashes batted delicately, luring those unfortunate enough to make eye contact with her to her bidding. Her lips turned upwards into a sinister smile as she spun on her heel, tossing her long, purple mane around like a dancer's gown. She locked eyes with an elderly man she recognized immediately; his balding head and rotund stomach made his silhouette stand out from most crowds, and in one such as this it made his intentions all-the-more clear. Tapping her mouth with a cloth-covered digit, she patted a spot for him on the mattress.</p><p>	“Robbie! I’m so happy you could make it tonight! Won't you be a dear and give me something nice to sit on?” Her suitors all craned their necks to see the stunned man reel back momentarily before his bushy brows slanted in unexpected excitement.</p><p>	“Oh! Y-Yes, of course, love!” His mustache jostled much like his stomach as he sat down at precisely where she indicated. Hoisting herself into his lap, she sighed contentedly, feeling a swelling density underneath her pert butt.</p><p>	“Gosh, Robbie, already growing for me?” Lulu clapped her hands in excitement. “I haven't even done anything yet!”</p><p>	“Eheh, you have that effect on me, dear!” The older man chortled and rubbed the back of his head with his thick fingers. Amused, the sorceress ground her hips to the sides, ravishing in the soft grunts she solicited from the man. Through the fabric of her skirt, she felt a bulky wedge push against her cheeks, almost lifting her off his lap. Feeling the inside of her legs heat up from the excitement, Lulu spread them apart and leaned back against the man's stomach.</p><p>	“I think it's contagious...” Raising a hand behind her and hooking it behind the elder's shoulder, she ran the other over her stockings, tracing her calves and the faint lines of her muscles before resting it over her small breasts. Shifting her vision to the others in her party, she spotted a few other older looking men, one of which had a ring on their hand. The implications made her giggle evilly to herself inside her chest, but she chose to let the thought go. “Now, would you handsome gents help a girl out of her clothes?” Immediately two scrambled forward, gnawing for the opportunity to help the girl disrobe. Their hands ran clumsily over her thighs, teasing the heat radiating from where they pressed together, and promptly removed her garments. She noticed their trousers bulging in a similar manner to the man underneath her, who was beginning to push desperately into her.</p><p>	“Hee...! Robbie, you're beginning to drool...”</p><p>	“O-Oh, my sincerest apologies, dear!” He reached to wipe his mouth off on his sleeve until the Yordle spun around in his lap, jutting her hips out as she laid on his stomach, bringing her face close to his.</p><p>	“No silly! Not up there...” Thanks to her small form, her knees pressed together and found themselves rubbing against the male's package, topped off by a growing wet spot where his erection  sought to break through. “You like me that much, hmm?”</p><p>	“Y-Yes, of course, Lulu!” She cradled his chin in her fingers, smiling sincerely at his sputtering.</p><p>	“You find me -that- attractive?”</p><p>	“I-! I absolutely do so! Very much so!” He nodded emphatically, rocking the girl who's wicked smile only grew wider.</p><p>	“I'm so glad to hear that!” Grabbing his collar, she pulled herself in and pressed her lips against his, ravishing in the moment as his tongue immediately slipped past her teeth and began to mingle with her own. Her eyes rolled up as the sensation in her mouth drew out a moan that reverberated into his. Before she lost control over herself, she pulled away; a strand of their shared saliva clung to her amethyst lips before she licked them clean. “Then I hope you don't mind sharing me a bit this evening, hmm? She winked and proceeded to hike her skirt up, her purple butt exposed to the carnivorous eyes of the crowd behind her. The light in her eyes reflected a devious nature as she walked her fingers up the elder man's shoulder before stroking the outline of his jaw. “And when they're done,” She took one of his hands and placed it on her rear, letting him pull back the flesh he so desperately craved for. “You can have me all to yourself...”</p><p>	A sudden lurch from his pants alerted Lulu to gawk between her legs. Where his zipper strained to contain his package, there was now a cloudy substance beginning to seep through, lazily beading at the crest where the fabric strained the most. Lulu's cheeks blazed crimson before she forced herself to muffle a fit of giggles.</p><p>	“Awww! Did big ol' Robbie have an accident?!” She looked up to see the man turning his head away in shame. Sliding her knees further apart, she let herself down slightly until her womanhood rested overtop where the fluid leaked, smearing her panties with his seminal fluid. “Look Robbie! You're getting my new panties aaaaall dirty!” It was clear how eager she was in continuing, and the crowd was all-the-more willing to indulge. Cupping his cheeks in her hands, she laid her head against his chest, finding the beating of his chest soothing. “Let’s all get dirty together then!”</p><p>	Off in the far corner, a circle of leering men ensnared Tristana; standing at eye-level to most of the dangling cocks that began to swell in earnest. She couldn't help but gawk, her bewildered expression giving way to an even deeper feeling of excitement.The scent of musk warmed her chest and tickled her stomach before it seeped into her loins, dampening the insides of her thighs. The men loomed closer as their cocks hardened, standing at attention to greet the Yordle's nimble hands. Pressing her palms into the half-rigid members, the girl whistled remarkably.</p><p>	“I gotta hand it to you fellas, you sure do know how to make a woman feel welcome!” She bit her lip, feeling a pulse vibrate her fingers. Already her mouth began to salivate with a desire to feel each one push past her lips, slide over her tongue, and embed itself in her throat. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow and slipped into the crevice between her breasts. Her low-cut top did little to hide her hardened nipples, but the Yordle's haggard breathing was a clear enough indicator of how much she was getting worked up.</p><p>	Stepping up to a random gent, she clasped the base of his shaft and brought her face close, peering down her nose at the apple-red tip that stared back at her. A resounding throb summoned a bead of precum to the head, and Tristana found herself chuckling cheekily at the male's situation.</p><p>	“Leaking like a faucet already, are ya?” She lifted up the shaft with her finger and marveled at the hefty sack that hung underneath, shrouded in hair that made Tristana's heart beat faster. “How, uh...exotic...” The gunner clutched her chest with a balled fist, growing increasingly uneasy. Looking around, the little space she had before was quickly dwindling as the horde drew closer, the air growing thick with their mixing aromas. “Oh man...” With little warning she dug in, letting her tongue drape out and pull in one of the testes, rolling it along in her mouth, feeling its weight before sucking in the other one. With her free hand, she began to jerk the man off furiously; her cheeks bulging from the mass being slobbered over like candy. A mixture of sweat and drool dribbled down her chin, her eyes rolling up as his taste soaked into the back of her tongue and down her throat.</p><p>	It took the man’s full strength for her to finally let go, using the sides of her head as leverage.. Sputtering built up fluids, Tristana managed to catch her breath, nuzzling her cheek against his sopping wet jewels; a sheen of sapphire was left encircling the testes where her lips dragged across the skin, a clear indication of how adept her skills were.</p><p>	“Hehehe...sorry about that.” Her fangs glinted behind an impish smile. “You've got some tasty shells here, soldier.” Swallowing the last bit of his funk, she pulled off a stray hair clinging to her lips. Before she could plant her lips back onto his genitals, however, a weight slapped itself onto her shoulder. Her eyes darted towards another man's cock draped across her collar, even more engorged than the one in front of her. </p><p>	“Hey, don't just ignore the rest of us!” The gunner's jaw fell open in reaction and her tongue wavered before a tall, imposing male entered the fray.</p><p>	“There's a line behind me, buddy.” Undoing his trousers, Tristana had to bite down on her knuckle as a cock the size of her arm bounced out. Its head was hidden under his foreskin, but the Yordle had little mind to pay towards such intricate details.</p><p>	Seeing the queue suddenly fill, the party escalated as pants and coats alike were discarded in rapid succession. Tristana's hands seemed to mindlessly go from male to male as each thrusted their hips forward, seeking her attention. Whenever her hands were occupied, her mouth was being pushed open and the rhythmic clapping of their testes against her chin could be heard between deep panting. Before long, the husky, vigorous moans of passion came to a head. One after another, the throbbing members each unloaded a thick, viscous spray of seed that coated the girl, filling up her ample cleavage quickly as their haphazard aim made a mess out of her clothing. The men in her hands shot sticky webs of spunk through her fingers, staining her arms while the ones claiming her throat each pushed in as far as they could go despite her muffled cries of protest. The glimmer of light in her eyes would fade each time a man brought her nose to their crotch, their balls lurching against her chin as each fervent pulse shot another load straight into her stomach. Eventually each man began to feel like the other; the hairs tickling her nose, the size and shape filling her mouth and stretching her throat open, the aromatic musk of their crotch seeping into her core, it didn't stop until Tristana pulled away to realize the male she was sucking off was no longer erect and in the midst of fading out of conscious.</p><p>	Her eyelids were heavy from the lack of oxygen, but her body burned passionately for more. The heat concentrated from her womanhood was no longer able to be ignored, she needed something more now.</p><p>	Gathering the rest of the spunk inside her mouth, she gulped it down affectionately and scoffed in amusement.</p><p>	“Damn! Haven't had a meal like that in ages!” She looked up to see the tattooed man she had just finished servicing. His posture was hunched over and his footing uneasy from the sudden rush of his orgasm. “Hey buddy, you alright? This girl can still polish a rifle, eh!?” Her musing fell on deaf ears as she realized how spent he was. Lurching forward, he leaned almost his entire weight onto the Yordle, grasping inertly for something stable.“Hey, don't go soft on me yet, soldier! There's still plenty of fun to be had!”</p><p>	Before she could dive back in, Tristana's ears shot up as a pair of hands slipped firmly up her hips, with her butt being pulled flush up against a man's crotch. Already she could feel something dense drape across her large cheeks, the tip of which drooled onto her luscious curves.</p><p>	“Whoa-hoh, hey now!” She laughed, swaying her backside to dissuade the man's intentions. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but let a girl keep the reins, eh?” With her attention turned towards the figure behind her, she was caught off guard as a pair of hands clamped down on opposite sides of her head. “Wha-mnff-!!” In one push, a cock parted her lips and penetrated her throat, using the residual spunk and her built up drool as lubricant. Her legs stood on end in response, pushing up her tush and allowing whoever was behind her to dive right in as well. Tristana's eyes bulged as the sensation of being filled from both ends at once sent her senses into overdrive. Her legs left the ground as both men lifted her up with the lock she had around their shafts. Unable to move, she quickly realized she was at their mercy, forced to go at their own pace.</p><p>	Loud, wet smacks reverberated off the soft wood of the room as each individual pushed in, colliding their crotch with whatever hole they had claim over. Spit and phlegm dripped down Tristana's chin and connected with the man's heaving sack every time it swung up to smack the underside of her jaw. His fervent thrusts were only matched by his partner, who retracted his cock long enough from the girl's dripping cunt to allow her a moment of reprieve before plunging back in all the way to the base. She could feel the head of his bulbous prick kiss her cervix each time he bottomed out, eliciting another gush of fluid from her sex, and staining the floor with her avid lust.</p><p>	Her yellow-rimmed eyes flickered as her wits struggled to keep their footing. Her resilience wore down further with each clap against her helpless body. No matter how hard she tried to fight the urge to resist, a part of her somehow longed for a lack of control, to be helpless. Struggling allowed her body to continue ravishing in the men's abuse. A vague twinge of desire in her heart overtook the illusion of self-control she held, ushering a moan to vibrate the cock lodged in her throat.</p><p>	In unison, both men groaned enthusiastically, bottoming themselves out inside the Yordle. On instinct, her muscles reflexively mustered what little strength they had left and locked down around their shafts, sealing in the spunk that spewed forth from their pulsing rods. Tears streaked down Tristana's engorged cheeks throughout the ordeal as she tried to keep consciousness from slipping, but the warmth being injected into her womb and stomach clouded her thoughts. Her tongue wriggled out through the seal and lapped at the underside of his shaft, cradling his testicles as the male pushed in one last time. Her throat hungrily swallowed down the last of his seed, letting go only as a pair of hands pushed her away, breaking her hold on him.</p><p>	Tristana's head dangled between her shoulders; a thick glob comprising of excess jizz and phlegm fell from her worn mouth. Her entire face was wet from tears and sweat, her hair matted and clumped where tufts of it were used as leverage. Finally, the male from behind grunted in relief as he pulled himself free. Immediately, a small stream of white flowed freely onto the floor, dripping into a small pool.</p><p>	Being lowered to the floor, the Yordle barely caught herself as her knees splashed in the puddle. A small hand drew to her stomach, feeling it slightly engorged from the liquid diet she had just consumed. It filled her body with the heat and affection of a gentle embrace, but her carnal desires had yet to be sated. In between hacking coughs meant to flush her throat clear of the viscous fluids, she picked her head up, and flashed a fang as her lips parted into a hungry smile.</p><p>	“You fellas'...got plenty more ammo than that, don'tcha?”</p><p>	Turning where another throng of ravenous humans grouped around the bed closest to the door; Poppy grimaced, feeling numerous phantom hands grab at her calves and thighs. The groping only got worse as she tried to deter the group from going any further up. Her hands could barely get a steady grip on their burly wrists - thick and hairy with strength meant for tackling the seas around Bilgewater. Her training had made her adept at traveling, but when this many factors were involved, she was only able to focus her attention on one at a time – and they took keen notice.</p><p>	“Pigtails’ here gots some gams!” A voice called out, followed by a subtle pinch of her thigh muscles. Poppy blushed and bared her teeth, spinning around before kicking off the physical contact.</p><p>	“Back off, buster!” Before, when she and her friends initially started their newest “profession,” they had to collect their own patrons, and wring out of them their gold and whatever they were willing to part with for a night of their company. This many people however, all of these hands, it was almost overwhelming for the Yordle. Her disgust boiled over as the thick digits of a man slipped between her cheeks and hooked into her prepped backside.</p><p>	“Oh hey, this one's already good to go!” He bellowed, alerting the rest of the crowd. Poppy's ears perked up and her eyes shot open as someone's face planted itself in her rear. Their tongue slithered out and lapped at her ass, gripping the supple flesh with such ferocity the Yordle had to brace herself on a nearby patron.</p><p>	“Guh-!” Her recovery was cut short when her wrist was led to another's swollen protrusion, already half-mast as it nestled inside his trousers. Her attention was divided between each new form of contact until she found her face being pulled into someone's crotch. Their cock throbbed against her cheek and its pungent scent made Poppy's heart drop as she realized where they intended it to go.</p><p>	A pair of large hands slipped around her torso and held her steady. The girl meant to speak another word of protest against their immodest behavior, acting as if they owned her, but the feeling of something menacing prodding at her backside made her bite her tongue, hissing air between her bared teeth as something pushed into her.</p><p>	“Check it out, it just slipped right in!” A nameless man leered, cupping her butt as he slipped the head of his cock in with little effort. Poppy's jaw unlocked as the appendage stretched her walls apart, only stopping once his groin was flush with her bottom. Impressed cheers and whistles resounded from how relatively easy it was.</p><p>	“She's a good fit!”</p><p>	“That was all in one go?!”</p><p>	“She's got such a serious look on her face...” The consensus centered on the girl's ability to keep control over herself, but it only made them curious as to how far they could go.</p><p>	Grabbing the base of his cock in his hand, a burly figure stepped up to the girl. Her half-focused eyes looked up unsteadily as a hefty package towered over her bewildered face. Her gaze centered on the intimidating shadow it cast before she noticed the swollen tip. It was larger than her fist and showed no signs of going down, merely gaining size as it pointed towards her trembling lips.</p><p>	“You...” Words were slow to come to the Yordle as she felt the cock embedded in her ass slowly pull out before drilling back in, clapping against her ass, and sending shockwaves up her hips and down her thighs. “Get that away from me...!” The male sneered and pumped his rod in response, picking up her chin and pinching her cheeks in one hand.</p><p>	“You're gonna look real cute with this all the way in your throat.” His words made Poppy seal her mouth shut, but another thrust into her ass unlocked it immediately, giving the newest suitor enough of an opportunity to help himself to a new sopping hole.</p><p>	Poppy almost gagged as the hefty obtrusion forced itself deeper in; a task bizarrely much more difficult than the one enjoying her rear entrance. Removing his cock just long enough for the girl to catch a quick breath, he shoved it back in, using her neck as leverage while feeling the bulge he made travel further down. Poppy hacked and coughed as each stiffened mass claimed her body as its own. She couldn't bring herself to actually experience anything other than disgust from such a humiliating act unlike her friends, whom she could barely recognize anymore. The only thing that she considered to be her morality's saving grace was the belt she wore, and even then she was beginning to feel her own neglected womanhood ache for attention.</p><p>	The Yordle's mind argued with her body, trying to corral the other's reasoning and give into their own desires. Her needs as a woman were now beginning to drip through the belt and down her thighs, radiating heat that couldn't be quelled. However, as the assault on her body continued, and the throng of vile, reprehensible men grew like jungle thicket, she retracted herself into her own fantasies, hoping to pass the time until this was all over.</p><p>	Her mind wandered to scenes where she was copulating with the man of her dreams; a valiant, fearless man who could sweep her off her feet, yet daintily love her the way she had always hoped for. </p><p>	He would cradle her in his arms; make her feel like a lady, before they would ravish one another in arduous lovemaking that would last until the sun would rise. Their bodies would slide along one another, buckling under the other's touch until both of them felt the pinnacle of their love carry their passion to a peak. Only then would they finally collapse on top of one another in a sweaty, heaving pile, completely spent and satisfied. He would pull her in close to his toned chest while she listened to his heart-</p><p>	“Aw shit, I'm already cumming!” The man thrusting into her rear moaned. His sweating physique curled over Poppy's, snapping her back into reality. On cue, her gut became full of a dense warmth that mixed with her genitalia. Her body rocked along with his with each thrust, only able to go in tandem with his weight until he pulled out, his seed dripping out of her butt.</p><p>	Directly following, a pair of hands gripped Poppy's pigtails and pulled her in close, obscuring her vision with a mass of bristly hair. The head inside of her throat swelled with blood  and the entire length throbbed, spewing thick globules of spunk almost directly into her stomach. The girl's brow furrowed in disgust, hearing their hoarse grunting drown out the rest of the room. His cock glistened with residual spit and jizz as its girth began to die down.  Poppy, however, coughed up the excess fluid and shot a look of searing hatred to the cock dangling in front of her.</p><p>	“Gaw...just how many of you are there left?!” She drew up some beading fluids dripping off her chin with a finger and flicked it away, shuddering as she realized just how much was already inside her. She dropped a hand between her legs and cupped her gaping hole, trying to prevent the contents from spilling out onto the floor in front of everybody. Her eyes shut tight from being seen in such a state. “You bastards are going to pay for this...” She spat under her breath.</p><p>	On the ground, all she could see were the stomachs and junks of those excited to take their turn. Poppy's eyes jumped from one erection to another, each a different size, shape, and thickness. Breathing became difficult  as she found her throat even stickier than before.</p><p>	“Ho-hold on now-!”</p><p>	Unable to wait their turns, numerous hands lurched forward and grabbed hold of anything they could grope, squeeze, or insert themselves into. Spinning her around, the pigtailed Yordle found herself looking up to the stained, pine ceiling. A breath halfway out her lungs became choked in her throat as another man pushed into her ass, squeezing out the excess jizz from before, and using it as lube to accelerate his motions.</p><p>	“GUH-!” Her muscles clamped down from the shock, gripping the man's cock and heightening the sensation felt between the two. Air whistled through her fanged teeth each time he pushed in to the base. “Back...! OFF!” Her demands were only met with the circle of men pleasuring themselves at the sight of her body being marked with their seeds. Jizz flew out in wild abandon, laying out across her stomach and chest in random intervals that soon began to create a pallid gloss over her blue skin. The brutish voices of those relishing her body would either push in as far as they could go before dispensing their pent up cum, or pull out and spray it across her face and belt, further staining her body, both inside and out with their horrid essence.</p><p>	Craning her neck to the side, Poppy struggled to cover her face, but her hands were pulled aside in order to satisfy the seemingly endless crowd. The nameless figures around her continued to grow and before long she could feel her own pleasure begin to do the same. Her attempts at detracting herself from the situation was beginning to work against her, as the mental images she concepted only made her body's cravings that much stronger. What sensations she despised before were beginning to turn into enjoyment; the skin of another slapping against hers combined with the lascivious moaning filling her ears deteriorated what little resistance she could still muster.</p><p>	Another throb stretched her throat open as another man unloaded his seed into her firm frame, just as one did the same into her ass, the two spit-roasting her until their pricks grew sore from her grip. Her stomach was filled with warmth from both ends, fluttering with helpless abandon – her heart dropped as she realized just what was beginning to emerge.</p><p>	Pulling out of her throat, a sailor murmured to a pair of shipmates next to him, marveling the puddle of jizz under the Yordle growing in size.</p><p>	“Look at that, she's leakin' like crazy!”</p><p>	“From the sounds of it, her buddies are having more fun than she is.” The burly male motioned towards the other crowds in opposite sides of the room. Lulu was currently cradling the testes of an elderly admirer while someone was clapping against her ass from behind, while Tristana was on her back with her legs up in the air. A guy had her pinned using merely his weight, not that she seemed to be struggling that much. His ass bobbed up and down, with each resounding smack eliciting frantic moaning from the gunner.</p><p>	“Although, this one looks ready to break any minute now.” Dropping to his knees, he picked the Yordle up, minding the overflow of spunk that trailed down her thighs and calves. He grinned seeing her bloated stomach filled with their ravenous enjoyment. “Don't worry lass, you'll be going to sleep tonight full and satisfied!” After a bit of positioning, he lined up the head of his cock with her entrance, holding her still to see how long she could stay that way.</p><p>	With little support left in her legs, Poppy simply slid down the man's length. Her head fell backwards until her body rested comfortably in his lap. Her eyelids hovered unsteadily under her matted, golden hair. Everything below her stomach was almost numb at this point other than yet another throbbing mass pushing its way into her gut. Where a bark or threat would normally slip past her lips, now it was dual streams of drool that ebbed down the sides of her mouth. Cradled in the stranger's lap, she could only hang on as he bucked into her, sloshing the contents of her stomach in tandem with each thrust.</p><p>	“Can you breath, girl?” He asked. “Can you breath alright?”</p><p>	Poppy ignored him and concentrated on pushing down the blissful swelling in her crotch. The sweet honey that drenched her thighs and her companion's lap was the only required indication of her degrading resolve. Her will was all that remained, but her doubts were beginning to ponder on whether or not it was even worth keeping together.</p><p>	Feeling another thrust draw her orgasm closer, the Yordle bared her teeth, trying to turn herself off by imagining the filthy human seed swimming inside her, but the wretched nature of it only flared up her aching sex even more. Her body was starved for any form of sexual release, and it was now adapting to her situation. She always believe direct stimulation was required for her needs to be met, but now, in this dank cabin where debauchery and sin were as rich as the salt in the air, her world had little left in the way of common sense. Strangers would sate their lusts with her body, and in turn she’d be compensated with gold, food, and a bed. In return she’d be giving up her former life, but even if she and her friends managed to escape, in what state would they be going back?</p><p>	“You just go on ahead and yourself let go, lass. It's alright.” He muttered softly in a voice that could carve through rock. “Get it all outta your system, you'll be much better off that way.”</p><p>	His encouragement invaded her thoughts as she refused to accept his offer, but her body had different thoughts. A blossoming tingle in her loins slipped into her womb and stomach before filling her ample chest. Her sweating bosom heaved each time he implanted himself back inside what felt like her entire colon.</p><p>	“N-No...I...I can't...” She whimpered, biting her lip as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. He smiled and cupped her buttocks, spreading the toned flesh apart.</p><p>	“It's alright! Here, I'll give ya a hand, we'll finish together.” His pace picked up suddenly, throwing Poppy's head up as her mouth fell agape in shock. What was a desperate retreat to her own whimsical fantasies became replaced with a deluge of wet slapping emanating from her ass with excess spunk splattering against the hardwood. Lowering himself to his knees, he bucked wildly into her rear entrance, finding no more reluctance against his assault. “Just like that, dearie, sit just like that.”</p><p>	Even the rough bristles of his beard couldn't draw the Yordle away from her ordeal. Taking shallow breaths through her teeth, her face was unrecognizable to her former self. The warmth inside her had nearly engulfed the last traces of her sanity. Her head nodded to the side to see her two friends hardly distinguishable – ignorant to their surroundings; lost to the throes of their beastly lovemaking.</p><p>	“Nnno...” Poppy's lips barely traced the faint words floating on her breath. “No...” The lock on her belt clacked along in tandem to her body bouncing in his lap, it was the only thing the Yordle could muster her concentration to focus on. A light haze glazed over her eyes and just as the unyielding surge spilled over her, a minute spark of resolve came to life and gave strength to her worn muscles. “SSSSTOP!” She grabbed ahold of the sailor's broad shoulders, holding him in place as a series of throbs in her stomach signaled his release. The warmth throughout her body unfurled, billowing over the tip of her threshold, but still not spilling over. “F-FUCK!” Her thighs and brow clenched tightly in fierce concentration, forcing her orgasm to die down before it could even dare to start. The male pitifully tried to jerk himself free and to elongate his pleasure, but the Yordle's grip overwhelmed even his own. The last few jolts running through his shaft emptied whatever else he could muster given the circumstances.</p><p>	At last the brawny male's head fell backwards from the rush of blood returning him to his senses. Looking in his lap, a twinge of frustration contorted his expression.</p><p>	“You damn brat, that's not what-!” Peering into the eyes of the girl, her pupils had glossed over with a coat of lacquer. Her body had finally given out from the exertion; only soft pants of air escaping through her mouth was any indication of her consciousness.</p><p>	The world had grown quiet, the air delicate; no longer was anyone present to disturb the tranquility. Poppy's eyes stirred, feeling warm rays of light drape over her face and the soft touch of linen caress her form. The familiar tunes of seagulls and ship-horns played far in the distance along the docks, carried aloft on a warm, ocean wind.</p><p>	Testing the state of her body, the Yordle peaked an eye open and realized she was in her own bed again – freshly made, as if the room had reset itself from the night prior.</p><p>	Groggily, she pushed herself up. Her head felt heavier than usual, but once she tried to sit all the way up, she groaned audibly as her stomach rivalled her head in weight. It ballooned just enough to push her pajama top up, exposing her navel.</p><p>	“Damn it all...” She swore, blinking away the sleep from her eyes, wishing she could do the same to her stomach.</p><p>	“Is that you, Poppy?” A noise that sounded like a harp made of glass caught her attention. On the other side of her room, opposite her bed, a purple haired girl was smiling sweetly at her. “I was wondering when you'd wake up!” The Sorceress nearly hopped out of bed, stretching until her joints popped, and sighed in contentment. “Tristana got dibs on the washtub, so I'm waiting on her to finish!” Noticing the silence from her companion, she turned an ear towards her direction. “How are ya holding up? You got quite a few more fans than you're used to, huh!?” She flashed her teeth in a smile brighter than the slivers of yellow piercing through the curtains.</p><p>	“Drop it, Lulu.” Poppy replied sternly, taking the sheet with her as she wobbly got to her feet. Her body was still catching up and it took a while for her legs to become steady under her new weight. Looking down at her figure, she was irritated by how successful last night turned out to be. The belt had held up, but now she needed to wash it (and herself) out as thoroughly as possible. “I'm getting in there after Trist is done, got it?” A sharp glare towards the younger Yordle was enough of a convincing argument to leave that as it was.</p><p>	“Fiiiine.” Lulu twirled a lock of purple around her finger, paying no attention to her smeared and matted makeup. “Hey! You want some breakfast? Someone from last night told me about this great place nearby that serves crepes!” Her cheeriness was immediately countered by Poppy laying a hand on her stomach, who grimaced at the thought of how much of whomever was still in there. In the far corner, near Tristana's bed, hung their sack of gold. Its weight was heavier than ever, nearly splitting at the seams from how much they had earned last night. If they could continue like this, she thought, they'd make more than enough to get back home, and then some. Considering her options, the bruiser waved her friend aside as she sat back down on her mattress.</p><p>	“You run on ahead. I’m still...digesting…” A few more nights like that, and then they'd be gone, Poppy repeated to herself.  Just a few more nights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>